Senshi Diaries Part two
by Bellanee chan
Summary: This is a sequel to Senshi Diaries. It revolves around the scouts children in Crystal Tokyo.


20th Century Tokyo 

"Good Morning" Sebastian whispered.

Kasumiko turned around to face Sebastian and cuddled closer.

"It is isn't it?" She said.

"Sebastian! Usagi decided to change the meeting to... What the hell is going on here?!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"Setsuna, what a... um,... surprise." Kasumiko stammered.

"Mother please calm down. It's not as bad as you think." Sebastian said trying to cool the time guardian's temper.

During this, Kasumiko tried to make a break for it. She got as far as the door when she was caught.

"Don't even think about leaving yet!" Setsuna shouted.

Kasumiko gulped, walked back to the bed and sat down.

"Sebastian, Kasumiko do you even realize how much trouble you both are soon to be in?" Setsuna demanded.

Kasumiko shook her head while Sebastian's face remained stoic.

"Kasumiko, go get dressed. Usagi changed the meeting to today. Everyone is probably already at the shrine." Setsuna said.

Kasumiko got up, grabbed her things went into the bathroom, changed quickly and left. After she left, Setsuna sat down on the bed next to her future son.

"Sebastian, Usagi is going to be furious. And I mean the Neo Queen Serenity." Setsuna sighed.

"Mother, you of all people should understand. True love cannot be kept apart." Sebastian said.

"You're far to wise for your own good." Setsuna joked.

"Comes with the job." Sebastian joked back.

"Get dressed. I'll see you at the shrine. You might not want to tell anyone about last night." Setsuna said then left.

Cherry Hill Shrine

"Jeez, she changes the meeting time and she's still late!" Rei bitched.

Usagi chose that moment that moment to burst through the door panting.

"Sorry... guys. I... lost track... of time." Usagi said.

"Great going meatball-head! You're the last one here!" Rei exclaimed.

"Actually Rei, Kasumiko and Sebastian aren't here yet." Ami said.

"See, I'm not that late." Usagi said.

"Sorry I'm late." Sebastian said walking in.

"Now, all we need is for Kasumiko to show up." Rei said.

"Hello, everyone. Wonderful day isn't it?" Kassie said strolling through the door.

"You're definitely meatball-head's daughter alright." Rei said rolling her eyes.

Kassie ignored her and plopped down onto Sebastian's lap.

"Could you two stop cuddling for a few minutes so we can finish this!" Rei shouted.

There was a puff of grey smoke and Chibi-Usa appeared off near the door.

"What's all the fuss about?" She asked.

Before anyone could answer, Chibi-Usa scanned the room and saw Kasumiko and Sebastian cuddling toward her left.

"Kassie! You are in so much trouble missy!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.

"Don't you dare accuse me of anything, you horse-loving hussy!" Kassie shouted back.

"How dare you talk about Helios like that! When I tell mother about you and Sebastian, you'll be lucky to see daylight ever again!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.

"Not if I tell her about all your 'indiscretions' with Helios in this era!" Kassie retorted.

"You wouldn't!" Chibi-Usa gasped.

"Oh yes, I would." Kassie said.

"Would you both knock it off! Jeez! Can't we ever have a normal meeting?" Rei sighed.

"Anyone care to explain what is going on here?" Minako asked.

Kasumiko and Chibi-Usa both sat down and lowered their eyes.

"Well...?" Minako asked again.

"There is an ancient Moon Kingdom rule that states that all princesses must remain chaste until they are married. Neo Queen Serenity decided that the rule should still be adhered to. She is not going to be pleased." Setsuna explained.

"Seems like a good rule to me." Usagi said.

"It would! You're the one who decided to keep using it Meatball-head! I think it's a terrible rule." Rei said.

"I agree with Rei. In this day and age that rule is outdated." Kasumiko said.

"No matter what our opinions are, the only ones that matter are King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity's in Crystal Tokyo. Which is where I now have to drag all three of you." Setsuna said.

"Oh man!" Kasumiko said.

Setsuna took out a time key and transported Kasumiko, Sebastian, Chibi-Usa and herself to Crystal Tokyo.

Crystal Tokyo

Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion were seated on a dais. Chibi-Usa, Kasumiko and Sebastian filed in followed by Setsuna.

"Setsuna, what is the meaning of this?" Serenity asked.

"These three are guilty of adultery." Setsuna replied.

"Whoa! Hold on, mom, I can explain." Kasumiko said.

Neo Queen Serenity took a deep breath and summoned a few guardsmen.

"Escort my daughters to their rooms and make sure they stay there." Serenity ordered.

"Uh, that's really harsh." Kasumiko whined as she was dragged off.

Chibi-Usa followed without comment.

"Sebastian, please go to your quarters." Setsuna told her son.

Sebastian did as he was told.

"Well, this is certainly not what I was expecting." Serenity commented after the accused had left.

"My apologizes, your highness. It was my duty to watch them and I failed." Setsuna said.

"Setsuna, there is no need to be so formal. I knew I should have gotten rid of that rule. No one has ever followed it anyway." Neo Queen Serenity said.

"It's no wonder with Rei and Yuuchiro always hanging all over each other." Setsuna said.

Setsuna and Serenity laughed.

"We'll still have to punish them. Setsuna, I'll leave Sebastian's punishment to you." Serenity decided.

"As you wish." Setsuna replied.

Setsuna left to talk with her son leaving Serenity and Endymion alone to discuss their daughters' punishments.

"What shall we do?" Serenity asked.

"I'll talk to Chibi-Usa and you can talk to Kasumiko." Endymion suggested.

Serenity agreed then they went off to chat with their respective daughter.

Kasumiko's chamber

"Kasumiko, may I come in?" Serenity inquired.

"Whatever." Kasumiko replied.

Serenity entered and sat down on Kasumiko's bed.

"Care to explain how all this came about?" Serenity asked.

"Without the guards that are always watching, Sebastian and I could finally be alone. I love him and I won't apologize or feel sorry about what we've done." Kasumiko said.

"Kasumiko, I don't fault you for what you did. I should have abolished that law many years ago." Serenity explained.

"Then why didn't you?" Kasumiko asked.

"Well, I never really thought the law would be broken, and it ensured the purity of the princess in case a engagement to an outside power was established." Serenity explained.

"So, what's my punishment?" Kasumiko asked.

"Hmm, I suppose the best punishment would be... to throw a ball." Serenity decided.

"Um, huh??" Kasumiko asked totally confused.

"I'll see you at supper." Serenity said then left.

Sebastian's room: Plutonian royal quarters

"Mother, I know you have come to met out punishment." Sebastian said opening the door.

"Yes. Sebastian, I, of all people, could never berate you for your actions. However, I must punish you because of the principal of the rule." Setsuna said.

"I understand." Sebastian said.

"Well, then your punishment shall be... to attend a ball thrown in Kasumiko's and your honor." Setsuna said.

"Mother, you don't mean... ??" Sebastian asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid I do. Queen Serenity has decided to marry you two as your punishment." Setsuna replied.


End file.
